Calm
by ShanRB
Summary: Anna was scared. So far there were no answers about what was happening to her. They want her to relax but so far that just isn't happening.


Calm

Fear shot through her as everything went dark. Anna'd had a headache since getting her treatment, the worse she'd ever had after one. She was sitting talking to Peter then the pain just started to grow, it was so intents she felt dizzy then it was dark. She could hear Peter talking to her, then she felt his hands on her arm, he caught her as she fell to the ground. What was happening? Why was this happening?

The next thing she knew for sure was that she was at the hospital. There were lots of people talking, they were running tests, giving her examinations. Anna knew most of the voices but none of this made her feel any better. The pain was a little more tolerable now that they had given her something but she still couldn't see anything. She knew they had been shining lights into her eyes, only because they would tell her they were. Finn was there, once in a while he would try holding her hand. Peter had been with her when this happened but she didn't know if he was at the hospital now. Then she heard Griffin's voice, he was trying to soothe her. He wanted her to relax.

"I can't relax! What's going on?" There was fear in her voice and they could all hear it.

"Anna we don't know yet. We are still running test and waiting for results of the ones we already finished. Hopefully, we'll know more soon."

"That's what you said last time you were in here." Anna wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had lost her sight but the fact they still didn't know what had happened was very unsettling. Finn was trying to be comforting but she knew this made him uncomfortable. He didn't know how to fix it and the tension she felt in him was not helping her at all. Griffin was a little better but she knew he was worried about her as well. When he talked to her it was as her doctor not cold but still not as comforting as she would hope.

"Please, Anna you need to relax. We don't know what has caused this and you being stressed is not going to help matters," Finn offered.

"Really Finn, I may have just gone blind!" she snapped at him. "What do you suggest I just accept it and move on?"

"Anna that's not, I sorry." Finn didn't know what to say to her, it seemed like everything he tried came out wrong. He wanted her to at least relax enough that she might get a little sleep. He knew she had hardly slept last night and that wasn't going to help her condition. He wished he could tell her that everything was going to be OK, that they knew what was causing this and that there was a way to correct what had happened. That wasn't the case though, so far there were no answers and all he wanted to do was tell her it was going to be alright. All he wanted to hear was that they knew what had happened that they could fix this.

"Stop telling me you're sorry. What are you sorry for? That I'm blind or that you don't know how to deal with that fact?" Finn reached for her hand and she pulled it away. "Don't just go. Just leave me alone."

Finn exhaled and took a step back from her not knowing what else he could do. "I call Robin last night. Hopefully, she will be here soon."

"Thank you," she said her voice a little softer then it had just been."

"Anna is there anything I can do for you?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah, find out what happened. Am I going to be blind permanently?"

"Anna when I know anything I'll tell you."

"Then Griffin, will you please go work on that."

Griffin looked over at Finn and they just shrugged at each other not know what else they can do for her. "Alright, Anna." Griffin came over to her and kissed her forehead, "I'm not going to stop until I have some answers for you."

"Thank you."

Griffin turned and left the room, as he walked out Peter stopped him. "Is there any change yet?"

"No, we still don't know what's causing this and she is still very upset about it. Telling her to relax only makes her more agitated. She's scared and lashing out at everyone."

"Isn't Finn helping her?" Peter asked.

"No, I think she can tell he's scared and doesn't know what to do so that is making it worse for her."

"Alright, thank you."

"You know you could go in there, Peter. I think she might like knowing you're here for her."

"I think it's best if I just stay out here. We are taking baby steps getting to know each other and this is a lot to take in. I don't think she'd like me seeing her this vulnerable."

"Well if you change your mind, I think she'd like to at least know you're here."

"I'll keep that in mind. Will you tell her next time you go in there?"

"Yeah, alright." Then Griffin walked away leaving Peter to wait outside Anna's room.

Back inside Anna's room Finn stood a few feet from her bed, he didn't want to leave her alone but he also felt she didn't want him there. "So I'm sure once Robin gets here you'll feel a little better."

"Right, because having my daughter here to worry about me will make this better. Thinking about the fact I will never see her beautiful face again, the faces of my grandchildren. Yeah, that's going to help me."

Finn rubbed his face with one hand, what was he supposed to say. Nothing was helping and she didn't want him to touch her. How was he going help if she won't let him? He turned and walked over to the far side of her room and sat in the chair there, not willing to leave her but not knowing what else to do.

Anna was laying back in her bed the back was up, so her head was still propped up. Her face pointed towards the door, her eyes were now closed but she wasn't sleeping. She exhaled loudly lost in thought, what was happening, why haven't they figured anything out yet? The two people in the room sat in uncomfortable silence not knowing what else to do.

Then the door opened, they were no longer alone. Anna shifted in the bed and turned her head ever so slightly, "Robert."

Then she felt his hand on hers, he picked it up and sat on the edge of her bed, "I'm here Luv."

"Oh, Robert," she leaned forward and they put their arms around each other.

He started rubbing her back slowly, "I'm here now, I've got you."

Finn had watched him walk in and was amazed that before he could even say anything Anna knew that was who had entered the room. He didn't even know if Robert had noticed him in the room, all that he seemed to be aware of was Anna. He thought about saying something but realized Robert was doing what no one else seemed able to do, comforting her. She may actually be calm right now.

"I don't know what's going on. They don't know why I can't see."

"Shhh," he kissed the side of her head. "Just breath Luv. I'm here, we'll get through this." Anna started to cry and he rocked her gently, "I know you're scared, Annie. I need you to relax, sweety."

"They can't tell me what's wrong."

"Give them time. The doctors here have fixed both of us up way too many times. They'll figure this out too. Have you slept?"

Her head was still buried into his neck as she shook her head, "No, I don't even know how long I've been here."

"Robin got a call last night, she called me first thing this morning. Lay down and close your eyes, get some rest before she gets here."

"Hold me, Robert. I don't want you to go."

"Slide over a little." Robert stood up as she did then got back on the bed beside her. He laid back with her and she cuddled into his arms putting her head on his shoulder and her hand on her chest.

Finn got up without saying a word and left the room. He didn't know what he had just witnessed but he knew one thing. All that she needed right now was the person that was holding her. It had been amazing to watch, Robert just entered the room and she calmed down. The way Robert talked to her, touched her, it was the comfort he couldn't offer her himself. He knew Anna and Robert were still very close but he had never really understood the connection they have and after seeing what had just happened he still didn't.

"Robert, what if I can never see again?"

"Then we'll deal with it when we know. Right now all I want you to think about is getting some sleep. Staying awake and worrying isn't helping. If this is something going on in your brain, maybe because of your past injuries then you need to stay calm. I don't want to lose you so we can't risk your seizures coming back."

"Alright, I'll try to sleep. You'll stay with me, right?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Luv. I'll stay right here with you."

As Anna closed her eyes she felt a little bit of peace. She still didn't know what she was facing but at least she knew she wasn't facing it alone. Robert was here and that was all she needed right now. Whatever she was facing she knew she would be able to as long as he was here with her. Her best friend, her partner in crime and the man that loves her more than any other. As she drifted off to sleep she could feel him stroking her hair and planting kisses along her hairline as he quietly talked to her.

"Sleep now." A light kiss by her ear. "I love you, Anna Devane." A kiss on her forehead. "I'm staying with you through all of this." A kiss on her cheek. As he stroked her hair he felt her relax then finally drift off to sleep. Whatever this was that Anna was facing she wouldn't be doing it alone. Robert knew right here with her was the only place he was going to be for the foreseeable future. His Anna needed him and that's all that matters.


End file.
